


If You Must Choose!

by vaibsbabes



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Daphne deserves better sex ed and i shall provide it, better communication because jesus fuck the rape was unnecessary, felt the need to write this despite not writing for many years, i have no business being this obsessed, no beta so it may suck, there wasn't enough jealousy for me, there will be naughty stuff in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaibsbabes/pseuds/vaibsbabes
Summary: What if there was a reason for Daphne face her feelings for the Duke earlier? Here comes Lady Danbury's niece, Miss Cecelia Morris. She knows our Duke of Hastings since they were children and feels their connection is extremely strong!Starts off from the Ep1.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Friedrich Wilhelm Ludwig von Preußen (1794-1863) | Prince Frederick of Prussia, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Simon Basset & Daphne Bridgerton, Simon Basset/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	If You Must Choose!

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing after forever and the for the first time on AO3. Hopefully you'll like this little twist I put in. Also, the language won't be accurate, I know that for a fact cause I suck at writing in this particular fashion, but I hope it won't be turn off either. Oh and I know only the Duke was invited to the meal but I changed it up and had the invitation extended to Lady Danbury as well :)

Daphne knew the importance of a profitable marriage, she had been groomed for it her entire life and she knew that as the eldest daughter of the house, she held the responsibility of ensuring a match that raised her and her family’s status. And so when the Queen had deemed her the diamond of the social season, she was ecstatic. Even though she thought that this entire system was wrong and awfully sexist, she was happy to earn the accolade as she knew it would allow her a decent enough marriage to afford her three younger sisters some, if not complete, freedom in their life, something that she wasn’t fortunate enough to earn.

Her mother was wonderful, pushed her to find love and marry for it but she knew there were certain, unsaid conditions attached to the love match, that the match to begin with had to be with someone with a high standing in society. In fact, if Daphne looked back at her life, her mother rarely ever said anything exactly the way she meant it or without hidden meaning, wrapped up in metaphors and conveyed through the eyes. It was up to Daphne to figure out what was expected of her and she didn’t always understand things fully, often making the wrong assumptions and thus the incorrect decisions but this matter, the matter of her marriage, held far too much importance for Daphne to possibly comprehend inaccurately.

So when her mother informed her that she had invited Lady Danbury and the Duke of Hastings for a meal she was taken aback. After her elder brother’s ridiculous antics at the previous ball and an absence of callers the following morning, it seemed that her mother felt the need to intervene. Daphne did not want to seem ungrateful but did her mother really have to choose such a rake for her to mingle with? She knew it probably had to do with the fact that he was a duke but good lord he was presumptuous and insufferable. While he was rich and powerful and maybe a little handsome, it didn’t excuse his behaviour. Sighing, she finished getting ready for the meal with the guests. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could tell there was annoyance visible on her face but she truly couldn’t help it. She didn’t like the way the Duke of Hastings made her feel, as a matter of fact she wasn’t even sure how to describe the way she felt. Shaking her head, she made her way downstairs and patiently waited for the guests to arrive.

When it was announced that the guests had arrived, there had been a mention of one Miss Morris and upon receiving surprised looks from her children, Lady Bridgerton had kindly explained that Lady Danbury’s niece was staying with her for a few months and thus joining them for dinner. Soon walked in Lady Danbury, the Duke of Hastings and, now introduced, Cecilia Morris.

Daphne felt an odd tug in her stomach, she tried not look at the Duke. The deep red suited him immensely and contrasted wonderfully against his tone, not that she had paid much attention to him. She forced herself to look at Miss Morris, who was wearing a beautiful green gown and had her hair up in a stylish up-do. Miss Morris was striking and Daphne noticed how her brothers had respectfully but surely looked at her. As they all made their way to the dinning room, Daphne couldn’t help but note of how close Miss Morris and the Duke were. It seemed that they had shared a joke and were laughing together, Miss Morris leaning a little on the Duke. Daphne looked away, somehow more annoyed than she previously was.

* * *

Unexpectedly yet expectedly, Daphne found herself seated next to the Duke but Miss Morris sat next to Anthony while Lady Danbury and Lady Bridgerton sat on the opposite ends of the table, at the heads. There was general chatter about Lady Whistledown and Daphne participated by interjecting here and there but felt herself consistently bothered by her closeness to the Duke. To avoid him, she had all but turned her body away from him while he sat comfortably, merely observing the conversation and making polite small talk with her mother. The unfortunate instant she decided to look in his direction, their eyes met. She quickly looked down at her food but the Duke felt the need to say something.

“You appear displeased,” he noted. Daphne tried not to scoff.

“Do I?” she asked, feigning innocence. Of course she was displeased, in fact she was more than displeased.

“We find ourselves seated besides each other, Miss Bridgerton. I’d like to think you’re happy about that.” The nerve of this man was unbelievable. Why on Earth would she be happy? She looked at him properly this time.

“Perhaps, Your Grace, it would be better if you refrained from thinking about me at all.” Daphne was quite close to snapping but suddenly, there was an interruption.

“Simon, do you not think Lady Whistedown is rather ridiculous?” Miss Morris said, loudly and clearly, much after the discussion on the anonymous writer had died down. Daphne was moderately taken aback by the fact that the Duke’s first name had been used, something that even Lady Danbury didn’t do.

“I believe some people have too much time on their hands and the tendency to dwindle it all on worthless gossip. It seems that Lady Whistledown is no different,” the Duke stated, an air of nonchalance evident yet Daphne noticed the way his jaw clenched slightly.

“I agree, this writer seems to have nothing much to do besides spread pointless and baseless rumours,” Lady Danbury commented, joining in on the conversation. “You do intend to get married, don’t you, Your Grace?” Daphne couldn’t hide the surprise on her face as she turned to the Duke. It wasn’t like Lady Danbury to put the Duke on the spot in this manner and it was obvious from the Duke’s expression that it flustered him as well. He said nothing and swallowed hard, the room fell silent as he looked down at his plate.

“Your Grace, my chef is well known for his gooseberry pie, I have heard that its one your favourites,” Lady Bridgeton quickly stated, trying to move away from the present conversation.

“I look forward to it, Lady Bridgerton,” the Duke smiled, regaining his composure.

“Its obvious that what Lady Whistledown writes is of no relevance to us nor does it mean anything. Daphne was declared the diamond of the season by the Queen herself, that counts for far more, don’t you agree Lady Danbury?” Lady Bridgerton said.

“You were declared the diamond of the season?” Miss Morris spoke abruptly, looking directly at Daphne and even if Daphne had tried, she wouldn’t have been able to miss the mockery in her tone. Lady Danbury raised an eyebrow, looking directly at her niece.

“Yes, she was. After all, Miss Bridgerton is a wonderful and beautiful girl, raised perfectly by Lady Bridgerton. I suppose she could teach you some manners too since you are to be introduced into society in the next season.” Next season? Daphne could not believe Miss Morris was the same age as Eloise, she looked …..mature. Yes, that was the word Daphne settled on. Her chest and hips were far more developed than Daphne’s. “Of course, I meant no offence to Miss Bridgerton, it makes complete sense.” Daphne smiled politely, she tried not to look particularly offended. She looked at the Duke to find him smiling, looking rather amused.

“Is something the matter Your Grace?” she asked. “It seems that the only way to shut Lady Whistledown up is to court each other, don’t you think Miss Bridgerton.” What? Court each other? He couldn’t be serious? How could he say that so casually? She looked at him, completely bewildered. Surely he could see the questions in her eyes!

“What? Simon, what are you saying?” Miss Morris cried out.

“Yes, Hastings, you can’t be serious?” Anthony said, his brows furrowed.

“Enough, all of you, let us not ruin this dinner. Eat.” Lady Danbury said sternly.

“But-“ Miss Morris started.

“Eat!” This time Lady Danbury glared at her niece, which effectively shut up everyone.

Daphne was left dumbfounded. The Duke simply ate in silence as if nothing had happened, a smirk in place. He couldn’t be serious, could he? This was absurd! He didn’t even wish to marry! The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence, everyone seemingly lost in their thoughts, only Hyacinth and Gregory making the occasional disturbance. God, the Duke truly was annoying!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first chapter, what did you think. I don't have a very fixed or stern plotline so feel free to comment any suggestions you have or anything particular you'd like to see. Also constructive criticism is *chef's kiss*


End file.
